Percy Tries To Help Annabeth Babysit
by thebackupkid
Summary: Just something that played across my mind one day .. Percy decides to help Annabeth look after her brothers. Rated T just in case.
1. Arriving At Annabeth's

**Percy Helps Annabeth Babysit**

Set after The Last Olympian, Percy and Annabeth are dating and the only way he could see her is if he helped her babysit her brothers. I do not own any of the characters, they belong to Rick Riordan

There were times when I thought being nervous was just when I was about to face monsters. But now, flying in the air on my Pegasus, Blackjack, towards my girlfriend's house in San Francisco, I was thinking other things. I hadn't seen Annabeth in weeks and now I was helping her babysit her two brothers while her father and stepmom go to some aircraft conference for the night

Babysit? Shouldn't be too hard for one invulnerable son of Poseidon who fought monsters almost everyday. Still, as Blackjack landed at the front of the house, I was having doubts about it.

_Yo boss! You look a bit green. Haven't been eating any seaweed, have you?_

'No just a bit nervous that's all'

_Oh…just don't vomit in front of her, otherwise that would be bad._

'Thanks for the advice,' I said, swallowing hard.

_Hey no worries. Just whistle when you need. Good luck boss!_ Blackjack took off back into the sky, no doubt off to find a park to eat some grass in. I steeled all of the courage I had left and knocked on the door.

Mrs. Chase answered the door. She wore a nice cocktail dress that seemed to match the red highlights in her hair. 'Hello Percy,' she said smiling. 'Nice to see you again. Come on in.' I smiled nervously and followed her inside.

It hadn't changed much since the first time I entered the house. LEGO pieces were still scattered around the room like confetti. The cats weren't sleeping on the couch but their dishes lay in the kitchen empty. The magazines on the coffee table looked like that had been hastily tidied to look neater. I could see some bronze weapons glittering under clothes and in the corners of the room. As well as some architect books, which was the only sign that Annabeth lived here.

'Please don't mind all of the mess,' Mrs. Chase said, noticing I was looking around the room.

'No it's fine, honestly. My room looks a lot worse than this believe me,' I admitted. The real reason I was looking around was to see where Annabeth was.

Mr. Chase came stumbling from down the stairs to his study, trying to put on his suit jacket. His tie was loose around his collar and the back of his hair stuck up. His sons, Bobby and Matthew followed him, arguing about who won their LEGO fight. 'Oh, hello Percy,' Mr. Chase said, finally noticing me at the doorway, then he addressed his wife. 'Dear, we better hurry or we'll be late.'

'Okay. Percy, there is some food in the fridge and in the oven for tea so just help yourself,' she smiled again then went to help her husband to fix his tie. The unmistakable sound of thumping footsteps echoed on the steps followed by someone yelling that made my heart miss a beat. Bobby and Matthew took one look at each other then ran down the hall and out of sight.

'Bobby! Matthew! Where have you put my book? I know one of you stole it! Even the Hermes' kids wouldn't dare – oh,' but whatever Annabeth was going to say stopped in her throat when she saw me standing at the doorway.

Even though her face was red with anger and her hair everywhere. And her orange Camp Half-Blood T-Shirt and shorts were scruffy and messy like she had just thrown it together in a hurry, I thought she was still the most beautiful girl in the world.

I smiled at her. 'Hello Annabeth.'

'Percy…' she seemed to be having trouble grasping to words together. 'I didn't think you would come.'

'Why not? Babysitting sounds fun. Plus, it sounds like you might murder your brothers and I really shouldn't let that happen.'

She narrowed her eyes at him, then smiled slightly. 'I guess so.'

Mr. Chase coughed slightly beside me. 'Well, we're, um, off. We will see you later on.'

We said our goodbyes as they left. I still stood at the door awkwardly, not really knowing where to go.

Annabeth seemed to regain her composure and drifted over to the couch. She looked up quizzically. 'Are you going to sit down or not, Seaweed Brain?'

I nod, stumbled over a few stray LEGOs and sat next to her. We sat there, in silence for a few awkward moments. Being ADHD, this sorta gets to me so I ask. 'So…um, run into anymore monsters staying here?'

Annabeth looked at me funny, but answered. 'Yeah. Nearly everytime I step out of the doorway.'

'Oh…' I say, not really knowing where this was going. 'Cool. I mean, not cool. There wasn't any when I came over on Blackjack though.'

I was tripping over my words like a total fool but Annabeth just smiled slightly. 'Well maybe you just chased them all away with your scatter brain?' she said playfully.

I nudged her slightly. 'Hey! That was rude. To think I came all of this way just to help you babysit, too.'

'Really? You came here just to babysit my little brothers?' She pulled me closer so that we were nose to nose.

I smiled. 'Well, maybe not just babysit…'

She smiled then and placed her hand on the back of my neck. 'Good answer.'

Then her lips were on mine. I couldn't help but kiss her back. After being so long without seeing her, this was a wonderful start to the reunion. Just as Annabeth ran her fingers through my hair, my hands around her waist, holding her closer to me, her brothers returned from down the hall.

'Ooohhh… Wait 'til Mum gets home Annabeth. She's gonna get angry at you,' Bobby teases while Matthew just says, 'Yuck!'

'What for?' Annabeth says angrily, breaking away from me. I can't tell which one of us is redder. Annabeth from anger or me from embarrassment.

''Cause you said you'd help us and you aren't. And we're hungry,' Matthew said matter-of-factly.

'Yeah, once you give me my book back then I might help you,' she argued.

However, she got up, walked over into the kitchen. She slammed something into the oven and stood hunched over it, taking deep breaths. I walked over to her in the kitchen, with Bobby and Matthew trailing behind me like an obedient puppy. I look at them quizzically but continue until I am right behind Annabeth.

'Do you want a hand?' I asked softly.

'Can you get the water out of the fridge, please?' she still wouldn't turn around.

I decided it was best not to question her too much. If she wanted to talk she would, eventually. I didn't understand how she could be happy one minute, then upset the next. Guess it's a girl thing. I did as she asked, getting cups out of the cupboard as well.

'Do you guys want a drink of water?' I asked, tilting my head over to see Bobby and Matthew.

They nod silently, receiving their glasses with a few muttered 'thanks' then returned to their LEGO game.

When they were occupied, I took Annabeth in my arms. She didn't complain, just rested her head on my shoulder. 'You alright?'

'It's just so frustrating. They are always _there_ ,' she said into my chest. 'I don't get anytime to myself around here.'

'Well how about I keep them occupied for a bit while _that's _cooking,' I gestured to the oven. 'And you can do what you like?'

'But I wanted to spend time with you,' she whispered.

'I know. Oh Gods, I know. But we still have all night.'

Annabeth pulled away smiling, kissed me lightly on the lips. 'You're on, Seaweed Brain.'


	2. Teasing Annabeth

**Percy Helps Annabeth Babysit – 2**

Part 2 for Percy and Annabeth. Thank you to all of the feedback and comments I have received from Part 1, which inspired me to continue with this chapter. Hopefully you will enjoy it as you did with the first one.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

Annabeth pulled away, smiling, kissed me lightly on the lips. 'You're on, Seaweed Brain.'

I smiled at her, then walked over to Bobby and Matthew, who had arranged their LEGOs on the floor of the living room to represent a minor battlefield. Bobby was on one side and Matthew facing him. It looked to be an intense game with both of them seeming to change the rules to suit their own team. I sat down next to Bobby, his face screwed up in concentration.

'You should try placing some of your men here,' I said, pointing to a spot on the ground. 'Then you can head those soldiers off and be able to fight here as well.'

Bobby looked at me hesitantly, wondering if I was really trying to help him, but he moved them to where I pointed. His face lit up when he realised I was right. 'Wow! How did you know? Do you, like, fight or something?' His voice was raised in undeniable excitement.

'Oh, uh, no,' I said, trying to stay evasive. 'Just watched a lot of movies and played a lot of video games.'

'Cool. What about them?' Matthew gestured to his soldiers, also interested. 'Where do they go?'

For the next twenty minutes I was bombarded with questions about battle placements from the boys. I answered them patiently, but I wasn't really paying much attention. Ten minutes into the game, Annabeth had come from the kitchen and sat on the couch with a book in her hands. She tried to look complacent and act like she didn't mind. However, every second I was looking at her, her eyes were on the same spot and her façade was starting to crumple. She hated her brothers hogging my attention and I was beginning to as well.

Anyway, I was staring at her when Bobby tried to get my attention and accidently knocked both his and Matthew's drinks over my shirt. It certainly got my attention. I leapt back after the water already soaked my entire shirt.

Now I know what you're thinking. I'm the Son of a Sea God and water shouldn't affect me, blah, blah, blah, but seeing as Bobby and Matthew didn't know this, I allowed the water to seep through my shirt.

Annabeth was already on her feet, her book thrown aside, scolding Bobby for being clumsy. I gently stood up, picking up the cups, asking Matthew to go and get something to clean up the water. He quickly ran away, trying to avoid Annabeth's wrath. I couldn't blame him. Just as Annabeth was telling Bobby to apologise, I shrugged off my shirt. Annabeth stop in mid-sentence, staring at me. Bobby, took the opportunity to apologise, then ran to hide behind me.

'Uh… Can I borrow your dryer?' I asked her, a small smile playing at the edges of my lips.

Annabeth was never speechless, but the look on her face was classic. She nodded, obviously not trusting herself to speak. She led me down the hallway to a small room right at the end. Annabeth kept glancing back and then looked swiftly ahead, when I noticed her peeking.

I placed the shirt in her outstretched hand as she reached for it, the rest of her body turned purposely in the other direction. She placed the shirt in the dryer, gripping the edges as it started to spin. I noticed her knuckles going white and wondered how long I had had this affect on her. Deciding I shouldn't really waste an opportunity to bait Annabeth and get away with it, I took a step closer.

'Something the matter?' I asked innocently.

Annabeth shook her head hastily, tilting her head to the side. I leaned into her line of view and almost laughed as her eyes widened at how close I was and swiftly turned back towards the dryer.

'Are you sure? You're acting funny,' I said in mock concern, placing a hand on her shoulder. She gasped slightly but still didn't turn to face me. 'Please, you can talk to me. Just face me.'

I gently coaxed around to face me, trying to look concerned even though I was grinning. She went back to her normal self just enough to glare at me before she shied her face away. I stood in front of her, blocking her path; not that she was making an effort to get away from me. I let the silence stifle around us, making Annabeth more uncomfortable with every minute.

She looked so indecisive. It was like she didn't know whether she wanted to push me up against the wall and kiss me or scold me for playing with her. Just thinking about Annabeth wanting to kiss me made my heart race. Standing there in front of her, so close, teasing her was all I could do so she wouldn't see how nervous I actually was. I took a few deep breaths before grinning mischievously at her.

'Is there something wrong with my chest? I mean, you keep staring at it and I thought … are you sure nothing's wrong?'

She nodded, her eyes still travelling to my chest and away. I was thankful I had done those few extra training sessions. I took a step closer and I heard her breath hitch slightly.

'I think there is,' I murmured, taking another step closer so that we were almost touching.

I saw Annabeth's hand twitch slightly as if to place on my chest, distracting me for a moment. She clenched her fist, bringing it back down beside her body, snapping me back to the task at hand. Smiling, I brought my hand up to lean beside her, gently brushing against her shoulder.

'Tell me what's wrong, Annabeth,' I whispered in her ear, making her shiver. 'I want to help you.'

I placed my other hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to me as she had started to back up against the dryer. I pulled my face away just enough to watch her reaction. She was blushing furiously, her mouth trying to form words but coming up with nothing.

'Perce …' she whispered breathless, finally finding words.

I nearly kissed her right there and then. She sounded so adorable I could feel myself ache to be closer to her. As it was, I bent my head, leaning towards her lips. Remembering at the last second that I was supposed to be in control, I reared back, plastering a smile on my face.

'We should shut that door, we wouldn't want your brothers to come in and disturb us this time.'

'Wha? Oh … um … er …' Annabeth gazed at me, then to the door and then back to me, her face becoming redder. Taking the opportunity while Annabeth was frozen, I gently lifted her chin up so our lips were close together.

'My my, is Annabeth rendered speechless? You know, you are cute when you are embarrassed,' I breathed.

She made a non-committal noise that sounded like a moan and I almost chuckled. Suddenly there was a smash coming from the living room, followed by Bobby and Matthew's raised voices. I turned towards the door, disappointed that the boys had interrupted my torments. Annabeth ducked out from under my arm while I was distracted, murmuring hurriedly that she was going to check on them. I laughed at how fast she walked, making her hunch her head as she walked.

Chuckling, I wandered casually down the hall, glancing around at the walls and other rooms with only a slight interest. I took the opportunity to take a few deep breaths to calm my own nerves. I could hear Annabeth's raised voice as she matched her brothers. Not wanting to come in-between the middle of their argument, I stopped at the closest door on the left. The door was ajar so I poked my head around. I was about to walk off, when one of the sketches on the desk across from me caught my eye.

Looking around the room, I could tell it was Annabeth's. Scarily neat, a bookcase nearly taking up half of a wall, filled with archeology and Greek mythology books. I ran my fingers against the spines, feeling the worn material underneath my fingers. I drifted over to the desk, looking at the drawings. I rifled through the loose papers with numbers and lengths scribbled in the margins.

A leather bound notebook caught my eye, so I picked it up, sitting down on the corner of her bed, opening it up at a random page. It was more of her sketches, some of them only half-finished, other completed and re-drawn over with a dark pen. They were beautifully designed, each pillar and temple drawn precisely to all of Annabeth's dimensions. I couldn't help but admire her talent and hobby. I was so fixated with her designs that I didn't notice the silence that filled the house or the pair of footsteps walking back down the hall.

I jumped when a quiet voice said. 'I don't really show people what I'm sketching you know.'


	3. Annabeth's Sweet Revenge

**Percy Helps Annabeth Babysit – 3**

Part 3 – Short and sweet. This chapter was inspired by a drawing I stumbled across from deviantArt, belonging to an artist named, Burdge Bug. The drawing is called, 'Annabeth's Room'. If you check out the image I know it isn't exactly the same but without her creativity, my imagination wouldn't have been able to create this chapter.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

I jumped when a quiet voice said. 'I don't really show many people what I'm sketching you know.'

I leapt to my feet, juggling the book in my hands. I caught it, luckily, and placed it back on the desk. I looked up at Annabeth shyly, knowing I was invading her privacy. She didn't look angry; instead her head was tilted slightly to the side as if she was contemplating something. She leant against the door handle, just staring at me with that expression. There was something about that look … I couldn't quite place why I felt so uneasy about it.

'Um,' I mumbled, trying to break the silence. 'I'm sorry?'

Annabeth remained silent, still gazing at me with that unusual expression, so I thought I should explain why I was there. 'It was just that I saw the door was open and saw your things and I, uh –,'

'Decided to eavesdrop?' Annabeth finished, her eyebrows raised in question.

I nodded abashed, crossing my arms over my chest, realising I still hadn't found another shirt to wear. She took another step into her room, nudging the door so it was only slightly ajar. I swallowed, my heart starting to race. Trying to look calm, I lifted my arm to brush the hair out of my face, looking anywhere but Annabeth.

'They were nice drawings,' I said awkwardly, my hand falling down beside me.

When I did look back over to her, she was looking around her room as well but her eyes were glassy. She was leant against her bed, looking over it towards the wall. Knowing this position meant Annabeth was lost in thought, I shifted towards the door, hoping to get away. She noticed my movement, her eyes returning to me. I stopped abruptly, blushing slightly under her bemused expression.

Annabeth stood up slowly, her eyes never leaving me, even though I shied away from her gaze. I looked up through my eyelashes to watch her. There was a strange glint in her grey eyes now and I struggled to realise what it was. She took another step closer to me, tucking her hair behind her ear as she moved. I knew what that meant, she was nervous about something. I swallowed painfully again, trying not to take a step back.

'Did you know that we are in my room, next to the bed?' she asked me in a somewhat calm voice. She took another step closer and I took a shaky breath.

'Yeah, I'm um … well I'm sorry if you didn't want me here. I can just leave now,' I rambled, shutting my mouth as she took another step so that were a metre apart.

'And you have no shirt on?' she stated, ignoring my comment. She moved closer so that we were only inches away.

My heart was beating wildly. 'About that … Do you think your Dad would let me borrow one of his shirts for an hour? I don't think any of your brother's shirts would fit me,' I laughed weakly but it soon drifted off when Annabeth didn't join in.

I was close enough to hold her in my arms and I could feel the heat radiating from her skin. I could take her in my arms and kiss her without restraint but I had trouble remembering how to move my arms to go around her body.

I gazed into her eyes, my nerves reaching an all time peak. There was a hint of a smile in the gleam of her eyes and I recognised what she had done. She seemed to notice me starting to relax now, before I could call her on her trick and positioned her body so I pinned between her and the bookcase. She reached up and placed a steady hand onto my cheek and I shuddered at her touch.

'And …' She stood on her toes to whisper in my ear as I tried to remember how to breathe. 'We are alone?'

I don't remember whether I found her lips or she had found mine, but either way, I couldn't hold back anymore. I wove my arms around her body, feeling the soft threads of her shirt as my mouth continued to explore Annabeth's. She reached up and ran her fingers through my hair, making me pull her closer. She groaned slightly but didn't protest. I slowly pushed her backwards, not breaking the kiss, edging us closer to the bed. I don't know what made me do this but instinct seemed to take over.

She turned me so my legs were against the bed. I broke away from her, gazing deeply into her eyes. She stared back, taking in deep breaths, her eyes a little darker under the light. I slowly fell back on her bed, pushing myself back until my back hit the pillows. After a moment of hesitation, Annabeth followed me to the bed. I sat up straighter, about to ask her if she wanted to continue but she crawled across, hovering over me with a slight shake of her head, silencing me, as if she knew exactly what I was going to say. I felt her lips brush across mine again and I was lost in her kiss.

I never experienced something as good as kissing Annabeth. It felt almost natural that her hands travelled across my chest. A trail of heat prickled on my chest from where her hands had been. I dared to place my hands on her bare skin of her hips, marveling when I felt goose bumps forming under my fingertips. My hands roamed up her hourglass figure, but I stopped once I felt the ridgeline of her ribs.

As much as I cared for Annabeth, I didn't think now was the 'right time' for either of us. Yet, I couldn't help but respond to the way her hands seemed to be all over my body. I groaned inwardly, trying to decide what I should do. Annabeth wasn't making it any easier but I suppose I wasn't trying to stop her either. I pulled one hand out from under her shirt, weaving it through her hair, deepening the kiss even further while the other stayed at the small of her back. Maybe we should just do it and get it over with? I reasoned, but I still wondered why I was holding back. And then I remembered Annabeth started this to get back at me. However, I wasn't sure if she had remembered this now.

She seemed not to notice my turmoil, trying to pull me closer even though she was nearly crushing me already. I nearly groaned aloud this time but I controlled it, hoping Annabeth didn't think she had got away with her payback. Well, out of all the paybacks she had executed over me in the past few years, I thought this one was the one I preferred the most.

'Annabeth!' Bobby's voice echoed down the hallway, interrupting our kiss.


	4. Saying Goodbye

**Percy Helps Annabeth Babysit – 4**

Part 4: The final in this story. Thanks to all of your comments and support in this story. I may do another Percy and Annabeth story in the near future when I have some spare time. Hope you like the ending and thanks again for reading.

As always, these characters do not belong to me.

'Annabeth!' Bobby's voice echoed down the hallway, interrupting our kiss.

We broke apart, both breathing heavily. Annabeth looked towards the door, her expression one of annoyance. Between my breathing I tried to listen for any footsteps approaching the door, in case I had to make a quick getaway. I was about to suggest she find out what he wanted before he did wander down, but just as I opened my mouth to speak, her lips were crashing down on mine, again. I groaned aloud at her sudden enthusiasm, unable to resist kissing back.

After a few more minutes Bobby's voice rang out louder and more persistent. 'Annabeth! Our dinner is burning!'

Through my panted breaths I heard a pair of footsteps starting to wander down towards us. I knew Annabeth heard it too but her lips lingered on mine. I opened my eyes to see hers were also open. I lifted my eyebrows at her in question, her hands still around my neck.

Annabeth broke away, growling in frustration. I chuckled, a little dazedly, thankful the murderous expression on her face was not directed at me. Her face softened at my laugh, her eyes travelling down my body and then back to my eyes. I blushed, even though my face was probably already red.

'Go,' I murmured to her, kissing her nose. 'Before they catch us in here.'

'What if I don't care?' Annabeth whispered back, her eyes soft. I could feel her pulling at the belt loops of my jeans.

I laughed nervously, sitting up, bringing her with me. 'But you do care. Besides, I'll still be here when you come back,' I compromised.

'I'm holding you to that,' she said sighing.

She smiled, kissed me lightly on the lips and leapt up and out of the room to head off her brother. I stared after her, grinning probably like a madman, drumming my fingers against the bedspread as I replayed what had just happened in my head. I laid there for what felt like a long time, although I might have just been impatient. I closed my eyes and then opened them hurriedly when I started to drift off to sleep. Deciding I couldn't wait anymore, I stood, making my way to the door. I leant my head against it, hearing Annabeth's raised voice. I sighed, opening the door and continuing slowly down the hall to the commotion.

'Psst …' someone whispered from behind a door to my left.

I turned to see Matthew's little head poke through the door, watching to see if I was with Annabeth. Seeing he was safe, he opened the door wider, gesturing to me to come closer. Intrigued, I wandered over, smiling at how secretive he was being and forgetting for once about Annabeth.

Matthew and Bobby seemed to go out of their way to make their room the complete opposite to Annabeth's. The room could be described of nothing but chaotic. Clothes and toys were strewn across the entire room and I had to walk on my toes to avoid standing on them. The covers on their bunk beds were thrown on haphazardly, as if the two of them didn't care about the appearance of a tidy bed.

I thought I could see a couple of Annabeth's books crammed underneath a pile of clothes in the corner. I chuckled, knowing it explained why she was yelling at them when I first arrived.

I grinned at the sight before me, reliving memories about the state of my own room when I was their age. That was before I knew I was a Demigod and the responsibility that came with it. A thud came from beside, drawing my attention back to the reason I came into the room in the first place.

Matthew stood nervously in front of me, swinging his body as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how. I knelt down so we were eye level and smiled at him encouragingly. He smiled hesitantly back, spurring enough confidence to thrust something into my hands.

'Bobby was sorry he spilled water on you,' he said quietly, his hands going behind his back.

'Er, thanks,' I replied tentatively, coming to the conclusion that he gave me a shirt.

I was hoping it was not one of his or Bobby's shirts so I didn't have to tell them that I couldn't accept his gift.

He must have thought it through because he added. 'I took it from Dad's closest. He doesn't wear that one much, so he won't know it's gone,' His eyes were wide and sincere.

Glancing down at the shirt, I could see now that it was a man's shirt and not a boy's. It was a navy blue button up one, with a light checked pattern and pockets. I pulled it on, doing the buttons up carefully so I didn't rip it. I rolled the sleeves up to my elbows so they wouldn't bother me as much. It was a bit tight around my shoulders but I was only going to be wearing it temporarily until my other shirt was dry so I didn't complain.

I smiled at him. 'Annabeth was right. You two are more cunning thieves than some of the kids at our camp and they are the worst.'

Matthew smiled bashfully, his eyes travelling to the hiding place of Annabeth's stolen books and then back to me. I laughed, standing up, thinking they were so lucky she wasn't allowed to kill them. My laughter died when the unmistakable sound of Annabeth's yells reached us from behind the door. I sighed, remembering why I left her room in the first place. I shared a look with Matthew, before heading towards the yells. Matthew trailed timidly behind, keeping close to me in case she turned on him as well.

'I told you to cut it up neatly, not hack into it!' Annabeth's voice rang out as we got closer.

'Well, maybe if you didn't let it burn I wouldn't have to chop away all of the bad bits!' Bobby argued as we rounded the corner into the kitchen.

Annabeth and Bobby were standing a few feet apart, facing each other. They were both red in the face from yelling and the tray of lasagna was left steaming away on the bench top.

'It isn't burnt!' Annabeth said indignantly, as if she already had told him this. 'Look, see, it's perfect.' She strode over to the lasagna to point it out to him.

'Yeah right, as if your cooking is perfect,' Bobby countered as he followed her. Annabeth looked downright furious. 'What were you doing all of that time when you went to put the shirt in the dryer, anyway?'

I felt the heat spread across my cheeks and hoped that Matthew couldn't see it. Annabeth's expression was still that of anger but she sounded slightly flustered when she answered. 'That's none of your business.'

'Pfft … If it wasn't so bad then why don't you tell me?' Bobby continued, smirking.

Her eyes narrowed to slits, her cheeks darkening to a deeper shade of red. 'Fine then! We were –,'

I cleared my throat, stepping into the kitchen. 'Finding a replacement shirt for me to wear, seeing as you spilt water all over my own.'

Bobby flushed slightly. Matthew slunk into the kitchen, nodding when Bobby looked at him for confirmation. Together, they both made their way towards the food, the argument forgotten. Annabeth looked at me, mouthing 'thank you'. I smiled and gave a slight nod, following Bobby and Matthew.

I took the knife and cut up their pieces, handing it to them before cutting Annabeth and myself a piece. We ate in silence at their small table, Annabeth mostly picking at her piece. I took her hand under the table, squeezing it gently in reassurance. She smiled thinly at me, before returning to stare moodily at her meal.

The boys soon left to play in their room and I cleaned up after them. Annabeth sat on the couch, skipping through channels on the television with no apparent interest.

'Annabeth?' I asked softly, standing beside her, next to the couch.

'Nice shirt,' she commented, glancing up at me before looking back at the screen.

'Your brother found it for me,' I told her, sitting down on the edge as she nodded.

I gently pulled her across so that she could lie on me. She didn't fight it as I got comfortable, resting my head between the arm and the back rest. She sighed, snuggling into my chest as I secured my arms around her.

'Did you ever want a brother or sister?' Annabeth asked me after a long period of silence.

I lifted my head to look at her more closely. She was playing with a loose thread on the shirt, trying not to look at me. I placed my head back against the arm of the chair and mulled over her question, absently thrumming her hair through my fingers. 'Maybe when I was younger I might have,' I finally said, watching her hair slide around my fingers. 'But it's probably better that I didn't. I might have ended up drowning them when they annoyed me.'

We both laughed and Annabeth murmured, 'Thanks Perce.'

I kissed the top of her head, smiling at her.

Another long period of silence fell between us. It was pleasant, both of us not needing to say any words, just finding the comfort in each other's arms.

'It's a shame we couldn't continue things from before,' Annabeth teased playfully, lying up on her arms, pulling at the top buttons of the shirt.

I blushed, making her laugh before she kissed me lightly. 'Some payback,' I muttered, her body shaking with silent laugher.

'Yes, well that was your own fault, Seaweed Brain.'

I laughed quietly. 'I'm not complaining … It was better than I thought.'

Annabeth looked back up at me, eyebrows raised in question. I grinned pulling her slightly forward so I could kiss her again. The kisses were soft and sweet, not at all like before in her bedroom but it didn't mean that there were any less enjoyable. She broke away first, smiling dreamily. She tucked her head back onto my chest, right over my heart.

I heard her sigh again and could feel her relax against me. After a while I realised she had fallen asleep. I smiled to myself, thinking how adorable she looked when she was sleeping. I continued to play with her hair, finding it soothing. Soon my eyes started to drift closed as well. I let them close, listening to Annabeth's deep breathing, I became a bit hypnotized.

Faraway, I heard the murmur of voices and at first I was too groggy to care where it came from. They got louder until the unmistakable sound of a key entering a lock and the front door opened. I tensed, my eyes opening as Annabeth's father and stepmom entered the house. I couldn't move without waking Annabeth so I braced myself, knowing I was about to be busted lying with his daughter.

'Honey, please, you must see how much we would benefit by me helping them build that aircraft.'

'No, they would be perfectly fine without you.'

'But dear –,'

'No Fredrick. You're forgetting about Annabeth. She came here to spend time with you, not so you could just take off right awa-,'

Mrs. Chase stopped when she noticed Annabeth and I curled up on the couch. I tried to think up an excuse but only managed a hopefully, 'please don't kill me' sort of grin.

Mr. Chase looked at the two of us together, trying to piece together what his wife already had. 'What's this?' he asked, gesturing to the two of us.

'Well, um, Annabeth got a bit tired watching a movie,' I lied horribly, my face growing hot.

'Ah, right.' He had a faraway look in his eye, obviously thinking of some new idea and didn't seem to notice the lie I told. Annabeth stirred on my chest, her face scrunched as she tried to figure out why her pillow was suddenly tight with tension.

'I'm guessing you two had a pretty easy night then?' Mrs. Chase asked with a hint of a smile.

Annabeth eyes snapped open at the sound of her stepmom's voice. She looked at me, and then looked to her father and stepmom when I gestured to them with my eyes. She almost leapt off of me in her haste to sit up straight and I slowly joined her, both of us going red in the face.

'Um, yeah. Bobby and Matthew were well-behaved,' I replied to my feet.

Annabeth snorted loudly and I turned to look at her sharply.

Mrs. Chase also looked surprised. 'Well, Percy it must be your influence because they can be terrors, sometimes.'

'Sometimes?' Annabeth scoffed before she muttered. 'More like constantly.'

Mr. Chase cleared his throat and Annabeth fell silent, a scowl still on her face through her blushing. We all turned to him to see what he wanted to say but he looked bemused when he noticed. 'Sorry, did you need me for something? I was thinking about some parts I missed out in the vintage model I am modifying and I had a tickle in my throat.'

'No dear,' Mrs. Chase sighed.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. 'C'mon, Seaweed Brain,' she said, standing up. Relieved to get away, I stood with her, trailing as she walked down the hallway.

'You know that shirt looks awfully familiar,' Mr. Chase said conversationally to his wife and I smirked as we left, trying not to laugh.

Annabeth got my shirt out of the dryer and handed it to me, saying when we were out of earshot. 'Just return Dad's shirt after we get outside. It will look suspicious if you change now.'

I nodded, fiddling with the shirt in my hands. I was stalling but I knew it was time for me to leave. Eventually, I followed Annabeth back into the living room. Mrs. Chase was in the kitchen, fixing up some tea for her and her husband. I could hear footsteps upstairs, so Mr. Chase must have gone up into his office.

'Percy has to go now,' Annabeth told her. 'I'm going to see him out.'

'Alright,' she replied, smiling. 'Thank you for helping Annabeth, tonight.'

'No worries,' I said, returning her smile, making sure my shirt was firmly behind my back. 'Say goodbye to Mr. Chase and your boys for me.'

She nodded and Annabeth gently pulled me towards the door. Once outside, I could feel her reluctance and couldn't help but feel the same way. We reached the bottom step and she hesitated, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, looking at the ground.

I pulled off Mr. Chase's shirt and replaced it with my own, walking over and handing it to her. She muttered 'thanks,' but still refused to look at me. I lifted her chin up with my fingers so she would look at me, smiling sadly.

'It's not forever,' I murmured, letting my fingers glide across her cheek. She wasn't the only one I was trying to reassure.

'It will feel like it to me,' she whispered. She seemed scared of how vulnerable she sounded.

Slowly, I brought my lips to hers, hoping she could feel how much I cared for her in that kiss. I felt her arms wrap around me, pulling us close together. Almost too soon for my liking, I broke the kiss, hugging her tightly. I kissed the top of her head before I pulled away. She held onto my hand as I whistled for Blackjack.

She let out a deep breath, before pulling me in to kiss me once more before the sound of beating wings interrupted us.

_Yo boss!_ Blackjack's voice echoed in my head. _I was about to fall asleep. Couldn't you have called a little earlier?_

'Yeah, yeah,' I told him as Annabeth and I walked over to him. 'Would you have preferred it if I got another one of the Pegasi to take me home?

_They aren't as good as me, boss and you know it._

'Oh, I don't know, I think they would appreciate my treats more and not complain as much as you.'

_Treats?_ Blackjack's ears perked up.

'Well, I had some sugar cubes I was going to give you as a treat, but if you are too tired to take me home ...' I drifted off my sentence.

Blackjack whinnied, shaking out his mane. _Sugar cubes? I'm actually not that tired anyway, boss. I don't know what I was talking about._

'Yeah that's what I thought,' I muttered. I turned to face Annabeth who was listening to me with a small smile. I smiled, kissing her forehead before placing my own forehead against.

'Soon, I promise,' I said quietly.

'I'm holding you to that, Seaweed Brain,' she whispered back, giving me one last kiss.

I gripped Blackjack's mane and swung onto him. I took one last look at Annabeth before giving Blackjack a light nudge and we took off. Annabeth watched us off, her father's shirt in her hands; until we were too far up that I couldn't see her anymore. I sighed, turning to face ahead.

_So when do I get my sugar cubes? Are they the bigger ones like last time or what, cause they were good? Or am I just getting some of the small ones because of what I said, because I didn't really mean it, boss. I was just kidding …_

Blackjack kept rambling on and I sighed again, thinking this was going to be a long ride home.


End file.
